Romantic sunset Raul one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: quizilla one shot. My first and only Raul one I think. RaulXYou


**AmTheLion:** Here's another one shot for the quizilla user jazzykite801. This time it's with Raul from F Dynasty. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Romantic sunset  
(Raul one shot)**

Walking down the busy streets, you look at all the food, jewellery, clothes and all the other things. The smell of spices, fabrics, sweating people and animals fills your nose. The sun burns on your bare shoulders and skin, giving it a light brown colour. You walk out on an open area and sit down on a bench and take a sip of the water bottle you've been carrying. You sit there resting for a moment looking at the people passing by. Then you hear people cheer and clap. Curious you get up and head for the noise.

Turning a little corner you see two masked street performers spinning their blades on top of two bottles. A bit impressed you walk closer. The two are now juggling the bottles while their blades are spinning in patterns around them. You join the crowd in clapping. Then one of the blades spins over to you. You smile and giggle a little as the blade spins around you. One of the performers looks at you true his mask, still juggling the bottles. The other one, the girl, notice and smack him at the back of his head, making him lose the bottles and his blade stop at your feet.

Smiling you pick up the guys blade as he starts arguing with the girl. You walk over to them.

"Em…excuse me." You say. They both stop arguing and look at you. You smile and hold out his blade. He takes it and even if he has a mask on you can see a light blush come over his cheeks. The girl hit the boys shoulder.

"Don't be rude Raul. At least say thank you." She says.

"Yeh...I know Julia…Thank you miss." He say shyly. You giggle and blush a little of his shy nature.

"You must excuse my brother, he doesn't have manners." She takes of her mask and smiles at you. You gladly smile back.

"Oh it's ok, really. You two are really good at that juggling thing, and blading too."

"Why thank you. If you want you can come with us back to the circus." You smile brightly, you like the circus.

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

* * *

At the circus you get introduced to everyone and they're all really nice to you. You look over at Raul, who also taken of his mask, revealing his green eyes. You find him looking back at you, but as your eyes meet he blushes and hurries to look in another direction. You giggle and walk over to him, he's so cute.

"Hi Raul."

"Oh, eh…Hi ______" his blush deepens and he doesn't dare to look at you. You poke him on the forehead, making him look surprised at you. You can't help but laugh at his expression. He smiles a little at you, still blushing. You blush a bit as well.

"Em, so you want to go to the park? I know of a really nice place." He asks. You give him a big smile.

"That sounds great." You reply. He smiles and together you head for the park.

* * *

Walking side by side you talk about all and everything. Raul is really sweet and gentle and you feel yourself liking him more and more. He takes you to a lookout point and together you sit down on a bench to watch the sunset.

"You're really nice ________" He says. Blushing you give him a smile and thank him. Sitting there watching the sun go down, you feel something touch your hand. Looking down you find it's Raul's hand. He quickly takes it away again and blush deeply.

"Sorry…I didn't…I…" He stutters. You smile and take his hand in yours.

"It's ok Raul." You smile at him and he smiles back. The lowering sun colours the sky in red, orange, pink and purple. It's really breathtaking and you look at it with admiring eyes.

"It's so beautiful." You say.

"Yeh…just like you." Raul replies. A bit surprised you look at him. He smiles at you while blushing. You reply with the same expression. Without really thinking about it, you both lean closer. Then still blushing and with the sunset colouring the sky, your lips touch in a gentle, yet powerful kiss.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. A short and somehow sweet one shot I think. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
